


Unintentional Conquest

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia lebt kein Märchen. Aber sie lebt - gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> 10 verbundene Drabbles, jedes genau 100 Worte und ein halbes Happy End. Spoiler für AtS 2. Staffel.

**001\. Anfang**

Cordelia besitzt viele Anfänge, einige überragend, andere schnell verdrängt. Ihr wichtigster beginnt mit einem Kuss und endet nicht als Märchen. 

Wenn sie jemand fragen würde und wirklich, wer stellt solche Fragen angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie heimlich stirbt? Aber wenn sie gefragt werden würde, ob sie jemals bereut hat, die Visionen von Doyle bekommen zu haben, dann wäre ihre Antwort Nein. 

Es ist schwer zu bereuen, wenn es zuerst ihr Leben gerettet hat, bevor sie zum Schlachtopfer wurde. Es ist schwer ein Geschenk aus Liebe zurückzuweisen, wenn diese nicht unerwidert war. 

Außerdem stirbt jeder und sie tut es mit Stil. 

**002\. Mitte**

Cordelia hat immer gedacht, sie befindet sich in der Mitte ihrer Geschichte. Oder des Universums. Gleicher Unterschied. Ihre Sterblichkeit war ihr bewusst, aber auch die Dinge, die sie erreichen wollte und solange diese nicht abgeschlossen waren, würde sie nirgendwohin gehen. 

Dass die Liste immer ausführlicher wurde, war nur ein Zeichen, dass ihr Auftritt noch ein wenig länger werden würde und wer war sie, um sich darüber zu beschweren?

Schließlich besaß sie keinen Todeswunsch, sondern ihren Pragmatismus. 

Superhelden mussten sich vor dem letzten Duell und fliegenden Kugeln in Acht nehmen und sie konnte von keinen Querschlägern im CT getroffen werden. Theoretisch.

**003\. Ende**

Cordelia weiß nicht, weshalb sie nicht über die ärztlichen Befunde redet mit den Seelen, die ihr wichtig sind. Es sind Vorbereitungen zu treffen und Fragen zu beantworten, ob sie lieber eine Erd- oder Feuerbestattung vorzieht. Sie tut das letztere und ihren Staub hätte sie gerne über den Hollywoodhügel zerstreut, weil Träume bekanntlich zuletzt sterben und sie es noch nicht fertig bringt, ihren letzten Willen in Worte zu verfassen.

Diagnosen stattdessen als Staubfänger unter ihrem Bett lagern und One-Night-Stands wirklich nur für Sex gut sind. Keine Fragen.

Das sagt einiges über ihr Liebesleben aus, über das sie nicht weiter nachdenken will.

**004\. Innenseiten**

Das war kein Wunder oder Gedicht.

Das war sie in ihrem Bett, das noch nach einem anderen Mann roch. Mit dem Geruch eines anderen auf ihrer Haut und er mit Belehrungen auf den Lippen, die sie mit Küssen erstickte, die ihn nicht töten konnten.

Er ist nicht die Antwort auf ihre Gebete.

Er ist einfach auf eine Weise, die sie sich vorher nie ausmalen hat können. Denn sie schmeckt den Tod auf seinen Lippen und er das Leben auf ihren und wirklich, Gegensätze ziehen sich an und sie sind eine verdammte Kernschmelze.

Nur das sie ihn liebt ist nicht neu.

**005\. Außenseiten**

Manchmal in der Stille der Nacht, wenn die Schatten realer erscheinen, die Feuer der Leidenschaft vorerst gelöscht sind und er laszive Kreise auf ihren Bauch zeichnet, fragt sich Cordelia, was Angel in ihrem Bett sucht. Neben dem Offensichtlichen.

Ob er Absolution findet, Buße tut oder Rechenschaft ablegt.

Welchen Gott er anfleht, wenn er kommt. Ob Gott es nicht als Blasphemie empfindet, dass Angel es wagt seinen Namen zu benutzen. Als Schlag ins Gesicht. Ob sie in irgendeiner Nacht vom Blitz niedergestreckt werden und ob es einen Unterschied zu ihrer letzten Vision geben würde.

Denn das hier kann nicht gut ausgehen.

**006\. Stunden**

Nichts setzt einen Dämpfer auf ‚Ich liebe dich’ wie ‚Ich sterbe.’

Cordelia hat jetzt den Praxisbeweis und die quälende Ungewissheit, ob sie ihn je wieder sehen wird. Beides keine Erfahrungen, die sie sammeln wollte. Aber als Angel mit der Morgendämmerung in ihr Apartment kriecht, ist es nicht mehr so bedeutsam, solange er weiß, dass sie für ihn da ist bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug.

Sie will keine Wahrheiten aussprechen, die sie beide kennen und so nimmt sie seine Hand und nimmt ihn in ihr Bett und seine Berührungen sprechen von Verlust, Kampf und Selbstaufgabe.

Ihre von Akzeptanz, Beschwichtigung und Hingabe.

**007\. Tage**

Er klammert und sie meidet ihn.

Weil sie ihren gottverdammten persönlichen Bereich zum atmen braucht und er kein verfluchter Lebensabschnittgefährte ist und sie geahnt hat, dass nichts ein größerer Abturner ist als Sterben. Wortwörtlich.

Bis sie ihm ein Messer in die Schulter jagt.

Ihre Geduld so überstrapaziert von all seinen guten Absichten und Angel überrascht auf den Griff blickt. Das Blut einen feuchten Fleck auf seinem schwarzen Hemd hinterlässt und Cordelia ist nicht sicher, was sie antreibt, aber sie ist nicht tot und er erinnert sich daran, als sie ihn zu Boden reißt.

So wie die blauen Flecken sie erinnern.

**008\. Wochen**

Cordelia verbietet ihm ein Drama daraus zu machen und Angels ‚Ich habe dich gerade erst zurück in meinem Leben’ kontert sie mit ‚Dann hättest du mich nicht rauskicken sollen.’

Es ist das, was sie braucht.

Es ist die Ewigkeit, bevor der Höhepunkt sie überwältigt und ihr Herz härter schlägt als der Beat im Club und sie willenlos und wild und am Leben ist. Mit jeder Faser ihres Wesens. Es ist der lange Fall. Es ist das Nachher in seinen Armen, wenn seine Fingerspitzen ihr seine Legende erzählen, sie offen dafür ist und ihre Sinne frei.

Es ist noch immer einfach.

**009\. Monate**

Sie haben instinktiv ihr Leben gerettet und es ist kein Märchen.

Die Visionen kommen mit der Stärke eines Alptraums, subtil. Ein Wechsel der Laune, des Umfeldes und sie befindet sich in einem anderen Leben. Nicht mehr mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers, der ihre Schädeldecke zerschmettert.

Cordelia denkt, dass es schlimmere Heilungswege gibt, als Sex mit einem Vampir.

Es ist nicht Schweiß und Tränen. Es ist das ungute Gefühl im Magen und der Schwindel im Kopf. Es ist gestohlene Zeit und Buffy ist ein wortloser Geist zwischen ihnen.

Cordelia ahnt, dass nur sie ihn wahrnimmt.

Es ist nicht ihr altes Leben.

**010\. Jahre**

Es ist niemand mehr übrig, der sie in LA hält und Angel fragt, ob sie den Rest der Staaten sehen will oder die Welt. Sie fahren Richtung Westen. Richtung Sonnenuntergang. Sie in der Mitte ihrer Geschichte feststecken und sie auf keine Heimat mehr besteht.

Sie sind Krieger. Sie sind Blut, Schweiß und Tränen. Sie sind Erinnerungen.

Sie sind mehr als die Summe ihrer Einzelteile und Cordelia hat niemals den Tod gefürchtet und so weigert sie sich vor dem Leben wegzulaufen. Stürmt direkt darauf zu. Packt es mit all ihrer Kraft und Überzeugung.

Beinahe so, wie sie Angel erobert hat. Ungewollt.


End file.
